Learn to Love Again
by PL123
Summary: Edward just got out of a bad relationship that lasted two years. When he meets Jacob neither of them can deny the underlying attraction to each other. But will Edward allow himself to love again? Or will he be afraid to get hurt? One-Shot Jacob/Edward


Learn to love again

Summary: Edward just got out of a bad relationship that lasted two years. When he meets Jacob neither of them can deny the underlying attraction to each other. But will Edward allow himself to love again? Or will he be afraid to get hurt? One-Shot Jacob/Edward

Edward POV

 _"Hi, I'm James," a deep voice behind me said making me turn around. I look up to see one of the customers at the restaurant I work at, who had been staring at me all night. It was extremely flattering to be honest._

 _"Um, Hi, I'm Edward," I said trying not to blush. He stared at me with such intensity, his blue eyes piercing mine._

 _"Let me take you out on a date," he practically demanded._

 _"Uh, sure. I'm off in ten minutes," I told him. I really hadn't dated anyone since high school so I was probably really out of practice._

 _"Perfect," he growled before exiting the restaurant._

 _I turned around and finished wiping the table thinking maybe this was going to be the start of something great._

 _I was walking to James and I's house with his gift in my hand. Today was our two year anniversary and I know he would just love it._

 _I walked into the house and shut the door quietly. I don't want him to know I was here yet._

 _I quietly walked to the bedroom, thinking I hear some noise inside. I quickly opened the door._

 _"Happy two year anniver-Oh my god," my voice goes from being happy to cracking in sadness as I see James fucking some whore into the mattress._

 _"Edward!" He yelled in surprise quickly getting off her, but I'm already out the door and making my way out of the house._

 _"Edward wait," James sayid grabbing my arm._

 _"What?" I snapped, tears streaming down my face. I can't believe he's cheating on me. After everything we've been through._

 _"Edward, I'm sorry. It was a mistake. It won't happen again," he said looking directly in my eyes. I shook my head at him._

 _"Just don't James. You're nothing but a lying cheating bastard and I hope you rot in hell. We're done. Happy fucking anniversary," I growled and threw his gift on the floor before storing out off the house ignoring James calling me._

 _I moved my feet as quickly as they can carry me. I somehow ended up in the meadow not to far from my house. I sank to the ground and brought me knees close to my chest._

 _How had this happened? I thought James and I were happy together? Had I not been satisfying him?_

 _I let him take my virginity and he does this. He fucks some girl. I let out a sob as I feel my chest tighten._

 _I must not be good enough. I'm never going to be good enough for anybody._

I wake up with a gasp as I have tears streaming down my face.

I've been dreaming about James ever night since we broke up. It was normal for me to wake up crying.

The first month after we broke up o stopped eating and just sat in bed all day. If it hadn't been for my sister Alice and my brother Emmett, I probably would have wasted ed away by now. They had made sure I ate and showered every once and a while.

I know they still worry, no matter how much I tell them I'm fine. But in reality I wasn't okay.

All I wanted was someone to love me. But I know that nobody ever will.

And with that thought it mind, I cried myself back to sleep.

"Edward! Wake up," I hear Alice say. I slowly peels my eyes open to see Alice staring excitedly down at me.

"Alice, why are you here?" I groaned.

"Because it's 4 in the afternoon and you weren't answering my calls. And I'm taking you out tonight," she said pulling the covers off me.

"But I don't wanna go out tonight," I whined. I'm just not ready to meet someone new.

"Oh well, because I've been trying to get you to leave the house for a month and it's time you get over James and meet someone new," Alice insisted.

I decided to give in because Alice would bother me about this all day.

"Fine I'll go," I said making Alice squeal.

Alice came over at around nine that night to help me get ready.

"So you're going to wear this, this, and this, and this," she chattered throwing multiple items of clothing.

I groaned regretting my decision to go out with Alice.

"Alice, why can't I just throw on some jeans and a t-shirt?" I complained.

"Because we're going to a new club and I want you to look good so we can find you some dick," Alice said loudly and I shhed her and blush. Alice's mouth did not have a filter on it at all.

"Alice, I'm not looking to meet someone new. I'm just going to get you to stop pestering me," I told her putting on the clothes she threw at me.

"Edward, you will find somebody that is better than James. You will find someone who will appreciate you and will love you," she said. I couldn't tell my sister that she was wrond. I couldn't tell her that I wouldn't find anyone would love me. I couldn't tell her that I wasn't good enough and didn't deserve love.

Instead I just said, "If you say so, Alice."

By the time I was ready I was dressed in tight black jeans that gave my dick no room to breath. I was wearing a red button up with my sleeves rolled up to just under my elbow. Alice had done my hair so it actually looked good and not the usual look of me just rolling out of bed.

"Ok, you look amazing. Let's go," Alice squealed dragging me out of my apartment. I groaned but let her drag me to her car.

-Time Skip-

I giggled as I swayed to over where my sister was.

"Hi, Alice," I yelled over the music and giggled at the sound of my own voice.

Alice looked at me and beamed as she took in my appearance.

"Wow, Edward, you're really drunk. I've never seen you like this before. Why don't you go dance?" She suggested. I nodded and stumbled off to the dance floor.

When I got there I started to dance with everyone around me. I danced with a girl that had tons of piercings and tattoos and then I dance with a girl that was wearing too much make up and looked like a clown.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up into blue piercing eyes ,and my heart almost stopped. I knew those eyes. It was James.

He looked good. He had his blond hair back in a ponytail and was wearing a nice blazer.

"Hello Edward," his voice sounded like I remember. Sweet like honey.

"Leave me alone, James," I slurred and tried to stumble away. He however grabbed me by my hips and brought me close to him.

I looked to Alice for help, but she was too engrossed with some blond cowboy at the bar.

"Let go of me, James," I stated more clearly. He smirked before pulling me to the center of the dance floor.

"Let's Dance," he leaned downed and whispered in my ear. I felt his hand move down my back and squeezed my ass.

I growled and tried pushing him iff me, but his grip was too strong.

"I believe he said let go of him," a deep voice behind me suddenly spoke up. I turned my head to see one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. My heart almost stopped again but this time for a different reason.

I was staring into deep chocolate brown eyes, that made me melt like a popsicle on the fourth of July.

He was tall. Taller than James and I. He had muscles. He must work out almost every day. His skin was tan, almost caramel. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling.

"Who the hell are you?" James growled.

"His Boyfriend. Now get your hands off him before I pull you off myself and turn you into a pile of nothing," he said staring at James. I couldn't take me eyes off him.

"Edward, is this true?" James asked and I felt myself nodding still not fully grasping the situation.

James cursed before letting go off me and walking away. As soon as he let go, I stumbled but suddenly there were a new pair of arms holding. A pair of arms that were warm and comforting. A pair of arms that I never wanted to leave.

"Hi," I giggle at the beautiful man whose arms I was in.

"Hello," he chuckled while helping me stand up on my own.

"Thanks for that. That was my ex- boyfriend James. I didn't know he would be here," I told him.

"No problem. I couldn't just let a jerk like touch a beautiful boy like you," he said an I blushed. Was he flirting with me?

"Thank you. I'm Edward," I said still enhanced by his beauty.

"Jacob. Would you like to dance, Edward?" He asked and I felt myself nodding enthusiastically.

I turned my back to Jacob and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We started move our bodies to the beat of the music. Something about Jacob made me feel alive. Made me feel something I hadn't felt since I first started dating James.

I started grinding my ass into Jacob feeling naught. Jacob's large hands gripped my waist and he groaned in my ear. This was the best I had felt in years. I felt even better than when I was with James.

Jacob suddenly spun me around and crushed his lips against mine. I squeaked in surprise, but didn't protest, I only kissed him back. He immediately dominated the kiss which I loved and brought me impossibly closer to him.

His lips were warm and nice and felt like home. I tangled my hands in his long hair. Kissing him was so different than kissing James.

When I kissed James it was like firework. It was amazing but short. Kissing Jacob it was like seeing a star that guided you home. It was amazing, and perfect, and I never wanted it to end.

Jacob pulled away so we could breath, and Jacob's eyes were now black with lust.

"Come back to mine with me," he practically growled and I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the club.

-Time Skip-

As soon as we got to his place Jacob dragged me to his room and was all over me.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard right now," he growled. Jacob pulled me up and pinned me to the bed. He placed hot kisses down my neck and I tangled my hands in his hair moaning quietly.

Before I knew it we were both naked.

"Let me prepare you first," he said while putting one finger inside me. I whined as I was ready for more. He then thrusters three fingers inside me and I let out a loud moan.

"I'm ready," I breathed. Soon Jacob fingers were replaced my the tip of his cock. I whimpered as he pushed all of his cock inside me. "You can move."

Jacob nodded and thruster inside me. I let out a loud moan as he started thrusting faster.

"Harder,Harry,Harder," I moaned. He listened to my request and started pounding into me.

I let of a cry as he hit that spot in me that had me seeing stars.

"Fuck, Edward you are so tight. I'm gonna come," Jacob groaned. I couldn't answer but I let out a loud moan and came hard tightening around Jacob's cock.

Jacob grunted and came inside me.

Jacob pulled out of me and lied on top me.

He rolled on his side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

And I snuggled into him and promptly fell asleep.

-Time Skip-

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. This is why I never go out Alice. I always end up trying to drink my problems away and end up with a pounding headache the next morning.

I try to sit up slowly but an arm is wrapped around my waist.

I look and the memories of last night come running back to me.

 _Hi," I giggle at the beautiful man whose arms I was in._

 _"Hello," he chuckled while helping me stand up on my own._

 _"Thanks for that. That was my ex- boyfriend James. I didn't know he would be here," I told him._

 _"No problem. I couldn't just let a jerk like touch a beautiful boy like you," he said an I blushed. Was he flirting with me?_

 _"Thank you. I'm Edward," I said still enhanced by his beauty._

I can't believe I slept with a man I barely knew. I can't believe I spent the night at his house.

I was able to reach my phone and saw that I had 57 texts and 34 missed calls. All from Alice. She was probably worried sick about me.

I sent her a quick text saying that I was fine, and would call her when I got home.

I managed to peel Jacob's arm off of me without waking him up.

I slide out bed quickly and start to put my clothes back on.

Suddenly I hear a voice.

"Don't go." I turn back around to find Jacob staring at me.

I sighed. "Look Jacob, I'm not good at, I can't-" I paused unsure of what I was trying to say.

"Edward, I can read you more than you think. I think you and your ex-boyfriend were together for quite some time. And I know that you maybe reluctant to give something new a chance, but I'm asking you," he said walking over to me and then getting down on one knee, "I'm asking you to give this a chance. I'm asking you to give me chance." He said taking hold of my hand.

It scared and impressed me how perceptive Jacob was. But I wanted him. More than anything.

"Okay, Jacob. I'll give you a chance," I replied giggling. I felt this was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
